A Glimmer of Happiness
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Lily is going stir crazy - Locked in a house fearing a dark curse. James is feeling depressed - how is he supposed to protect his family from this. Then within the darkness they find a light.


**A/N: I do like James and Lily as a couple. This fic is not to express the negatives but to highlight the fact that it was a stressful and awful time and they both must have felt trapped.**

…

Lily sat with the sunlight streaming over her face; she wanted to bask in as much warmth as she could. Her hand lay protectively over her stomach, she was for the first time in months, content. Then in a whirlwind of movements the sun was gone and she was being removed from the windowsill. She turned angrily to James who was bright red in the face. He was ready to yell again.

"Lily," he said calmly at first but Lily was not in the mood to be chastised.

"Stop it James," she warned taking a few purposeful steps towards to the kitchen to pack more boxes.

"How many times do you have to be told," James yelled not moving from his spot in the kitchen. "You are in danger." Each word was thrown at her like shards of glass reminding her of all the things she was giving up to protect herself and her baby.

"James," Lily yelled back turning around quickly. She was shocked at first to see the tears welling in James' eyes. Then it struck her. James was not angry, he was scared. Scared of losing something he so desperately tried to protect. Lily strode across the room and pulled James against her in a tight embrace.

James took a few moments to react before finally letting his arm snake protectively around her shoulders.

"I am sorry Lily," he said softly into her hair. "I promise it won't be that bad, or for long." Lily nodded into James' chest, but was unable to share his burst of enthusiasm.

…

Harry was unhappy, he was crying, but he refused to eat or be comforted. Lily was annoyed, she was tired and James was out with the order again. She continued to bounce Harry in her arms holding a banana out for him, just in case.

She was going stir crazy, she could not walk the streets and get fresh air. She was a horrible mother, for locking her child away, no matter what the reason.

But mostly, Lily was afraid. What if the only time she got to spend with her son was when everybody was miserable? What if she could only have one child?

Lily had always wanted to be a mother, as long as she can remember. It was cruel and unfair that her son was in danger.

…

Tension was high; James was sitting in the living room, his paper covering his face. Lily was sitting on the floor with Harry, he was not crying, but he was being fussy. James and Lily had done nothing but fight for two weeks; it had gotten so bad that not even Sirius was coming around, for fear of being hexed by Lily.

Lily was exhausted, frustrated and confined to a house she did not like, nor did she pick.

James was no closer to protecting his family and no one seemed to realise.

James turned the page in his paper angrily and clenched his teeth. Lily was helping Harry stand up, a decision he had made many times those last few minutes.

"James," Lily exclaimed excitedly. James was not accustom to such an outburst and abruptly tossed his paper aside. He looked up to see Lily beaming over at him. When he followed her line of sight he came across his Son, walking.

James slid off the couch and held out his arms to Harry who was taking small tentative steps toward him.

"Come on Buddy," James said happily making Harry smile over at James and hold out his arms. He took another step and wobbled slightly before taking another. Two more steps and he fell into James' arms. James stood up with Harry and started twirling him around the room.

"My son is a genius," he exclaimed dancing with Harry who was laughing wildly at James. James stopped dancing to look down at Lily who was still on the floor a large smile on her face.

"That amazing women right there," he said to Harry who was still laughing. "Is the reason you are so smart." Lily let out a laugh and rolled her eyes in mock frustration.

"Don't go spreading lies," she said. James got down on the floor with Harry and pulled Lily toward him.

"Not one word of that is a lie," he said before planting a hard kiss on her lips. Harry wiggled out of James' arms and continued to play on with his toys. Lily pulled James back against her, desperate for the connection, and loving the giddiness she felt.

…

 **For Hogwarts Online Charms – Extra Credit: "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light," Albus Dumbledore**

 **For Big Marauder's Challenge – List #1: #23 Parents**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Abruptly**

 **For All-Canon Bootcamp – #23 Children**

 **For 2015 New Year's Goals and Resolutions – Write a Marauder's era fic**

 **For Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge – Level 5: Write Five Era Fics – Marauder's**

 **For Ten Times Ten Challenge – List #10: #1 Smart**


End file.
